


An Unexpected Gift

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: This is my contribution to the Supergirl Secret Santa Exchange 2017.  The prints are at the end.  I tried to combine the two.There may or may not be small spin off stories from this one.





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkaradamnvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/gifts).



It started as easily as one may have imagined it would.

Well, if one were to imagine how two women could conceive a child that was solely theirs that is.

It started exactly one year ago, Christmas Eve 2016…

——————————

“I cannot believe that you have withheld the power of all of your knowledge since you’ve been on earth!”

Lena was incredulous - she couldn’t believe that Kara had not used the vast knowledge that she had gained while on Krypton to assist in Earth’s development.

It had actually started quite a few fights between the women. Once Kara had disclosed to Lena that she was Supergirl Lena had been free to finally ask Kara all of the questions she had been holding back. After all, a pair of glasses and a ponytail may work for the general public, but when you spend as much time together as Kara and Lena had, there was no way that a reasonably intelligent person would not have done the math and figured out that Kara was Supergirl.

She had finally been able to convince Kara to share some of her knowledge however. All it took was a carefully placed pout, a carefully chosen blouse, and for Kara to ask what he wanted for her birthday that year. Having a birthday on December 24th had always been viewed as a curse, it now Lena saw it as a blessing in disguise. She still hadn’t figured out how to tell Kara that her birthday wish for for the two of them to finally act on the constant flirting that they shared. Lena couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone but Kara.

Kara had therefore taken it upon herself to give Lena an amazing Christmas Eve birthday. They had started by going out to Lena’s favourite restaurant that normally took months to get into, even when Lena tried to get a table (it turns out being Cat grant’s assistant had garnered Kara some favours over the years). They had shared an amazing multi-course dinner expertly paired with wine after which they shared their desserts - s decadent slice of chocolate cake and a slice of cheesecake with a mixed berry reduction.

Lena had been amazed at Kara’s willingness to share food, but she had put it down to being her birthday - she had never seen Kara share food willingly before. One present she had been giving herself over the course of the night had been to see how many time she could make the Kryptonian blush. She was currently up to five over dinner alone. She hadn’t been sure that Kara would ever recover after being picked up by Lena in her limo (she drew the line at being flown in evening wear after all). Though, to be honest, seeing Kara’s leg clearly exposed by the rather high cut in her royal blue dress had had Lena similarly affected. While Lena knew she was able to effect Kara, and was similarly affected, she wasn’t sure what Kara wanted - did she see lena as just a close friend or did she want more?

Given her scarcity of friends, lena wasn’t willing to risk her friendship with Kara to find out - even if she was quite sure that the two of them together would be masterful.

The next stop on their night may not be considered to be romantic, or even fun by most people, but it was in Lena’s estimation a necessary step in her relationship with Kara and Kara’s relationship with earth.

Lena had finally convinced Kara to come and visit the L-corp labs to give her insight on some of the experiments that both she and her staff had been working on but that had stalled - perhaps it was time for some otherworldly assistance.

\-----------------

Walking into the L-Corp labs was surreal to Kara. She could just imagine what those same labs looked like only a few years ago when Lex was the Luthor in charge - pulling the strings from Metropolis while his minions worked eagerly on projects designed to drop her cousin from the sky or otherwise obliterate aliens from the face of the planet.

Now, walking next to his sister she knew that that same lab, those same pieces of equipment were being used for good - for the good of alien and human lives alike.

Taking a closer look around she thought that she recognized some technology as being close to rudimentary versions of tech that she had seen her father working on during her visits to see him at work on Krypton.

Lost in thought Kara slowly walked up and down the aisles between the lab stations, caught somewhere between memories and the present.

For her part Lena was content to watch her friend, trying to decipher the emotions flitting across her face as she walked around the room, running her finger over the edges of the tables she passed.

When Kara reached the end of the room Lena cleared her throat, moving towards the lab station that she had claimed for her own, a station that had once been Lex’s many years ago.

Each woman had been so focused on their own exploration that neither of them noticed when one of the canisters on a station between them began to roll towards the edge of the table, colliding with another tube, the two falling to the floor each releasing their own contents, a gas quickly combining and filling the laboratory.

When the gas cleared both Lena and Kara were on the ground, their hands reached out to the other, their fingertips touching.

—————————

Waking up the next morning was curious for both women - looking around Lena recognized she was in a high level medical facility but had no idea how she got there. Looking to her left she saw Kara in a similar bed to hers, though obviously Kara’s bed had a few additions that Lena’s didn’t.

For her part, Kara recognized her surroundings immediately - with the sun lamps pointed down on her there was little reason to doubt she was at the DEO. Groaning softly to herself she wondered how long her lecture would be this time.

“I bet you two are wondering how you got here.”

Although she couldn’t see her sister, Kara would recognize her voice anywhere. In this case that voice was full of annoyance mixed with a hint of pissed off. Not giving either of the women a chance to answer Alex continued.

“When we hadn’t heard from Kara by the morning we used her tracking device to find her location. Imagine the reaction of most of the DEO when we tracked her to the basement of L-Corp, the location of some of Lex’s most infamous experiments.

When we got there we discovered that L-Corp security had also sent out search parties for you Lena, though why they hadn’t thought to search the basement is beyond me.

With their assistance we were quickly able to access the basement laboratory where we found the two of you, knocked out but otherwise breathing. You were both then promptly brought back here where you have been unconscious for the past few hours. Merry Christmas by the way.

Every conceivable test has been run on the two of you and except for one anomaly in Lena’s tests, you are both healthy and able to return to your normal lives immediately.”

It didn’t take long for Lena to turn to Alex - her eyes fixated on the auburn agent. “An anomaly Agent Danvers?”

Looking over at Kara quickly Alex cleared her throat. “Yes, but I think it may be more appropriate for this to be discussed at a time where it is just the two of us.”

Lena continued her steady gaze. “Whatever it is can be said in front of Kara, Agent Danvers. I have nothing to hide from either of you.”

Without a word Alex approached Lena’s bed, passing her the tablet she held in her hands. “I trust you can read and interpret the findings?”

Looking down at the tablet Lena quickly scanned the information, her face blanching the more she read. Looking up quickly at Alex she questioned the Agent. “Are you sure? How can this be possible?”

“All I can tell you is that we ran the scans three times, and the result has been the same.”

“But this is impossible - I haven’t”-

“Hello? Can someone shed some light on the situation for the Kryptonian in the room, the one without the information that has my sister and my best friend looking like someone is about to die?”

Kara had been slowly working herself up into a fit and was about to stand from her bed when both Alex and Lena motioned for her to stay.

After a non-verbal communication between Alex and Lena, Alex shrugged, indicating that Lena could explain.

“Kara, these test results should be impossible. According to the tests, I am currently one month pregnant. This is especially concerning as I have not had any sexual partner for over six months, and at my physical only a week ago, my doctor found no signs of pregnancy.”

Looking down, Lena appeared to be gathering strength to communicate the rest of the story.

“Also, the tests your sister ran with the DEO provide some indicators with regard to who may have had a role with my pregnancy. Essentially who the father would be-”

Kara, unable to stop herself from interrupting did just that.

“Who is it?! Who did this to you? I’ll kill him with my own two hands.”

With a rueful grin Lena looked over at Kara.

“I really wish you wouldn't Kara. These tests indicate two things. First, the tests indicate that only female genetic material is present meaning that there is no man for you to go after.”

With a sigh and one last look at Alex Lena passed on the final element of the test.

“The last thing the tests indicate is that the other individual, the other mother, is an alien. And, in this case the alien mother is a Kryptonian.”

When Lena finished her sentence, she along with Alex were treated to something never before witnessed - Supergirl fainting.

—————————

Three months later and Kara had all but moved into Lena’s penthouse, not letting the other woman cook, clean, or now that her pregnancy had advanced even walk from bed to the couch in the living room. Normally, this would have been an issue for the CEO, she had always been extremely independent. However, due to the fact that her pregnancy had been accelerated for some reason and she was now at approximately nine months pregnant she was happy to have Kara wait on her hand and foot.

As far as Alex and Eliza could determine, she was due anytime in the next two weeks. As soon as Kara heard this she had taken a leave of absence from both her CatCo and DEO duties. Now that Guardian had come into his own, there was only the need for Supergirl to attend to the more unique situations, such as the alien that terrorized National City the week previously - its gelatinous form required both Supergirl’s strength and her freezing breath. That alien was now safely stored in a fully sealed room at the DEO. Lena had found Supergirl covered in slimy to be especially funny to Kara’s displeasure.

Currently, Kara was putting the finishing touches on a spiced hot chocolate for Lena - Lena couldn’t seem to get enough of the hot chocolate with chilli powder (especially now that she had an excuse to indulge as necessary).

With a final dash of cocoa powder on top of the whipped cream Kara made her way back out to the living room to see not only Lena with a fully-packed suitcase but also Alex, both women waiting near the front door.

“Ummmm…. Alex what’s going on?”

With a smirk, Alex turned to Lena and mouthed “watch this.”

“Well, dear sister of mine, the tests we ran on Lena this morning indicate that it is time for your little one to make her way into the world today, so I came to pick up the two of you. Long story short, you’re going to be a mom by the end of the day!”

And that is when the Lena and Alex were treated to the sight of Supergirl fainting for the second time.

——————————-

After a brief cesarean section procedure, which, when assisted by alien tech almost negated both the recovery time and the scar, Lexie Alura Luthor-Danvers made her way into the world, and to no one’s surprise had an impressive set of lungs on her - Winn swore he heard her crying from outside the DEO.

——————————-

The question everyone was waiting on was answered two months later, when James was attempting to change Lexie’s diaper.

Walking slowly out of the nursery, James handed Lexie off to Alex and Maggie before heading directly for the front door.

Kara poked her head out of the kitchen, a quizzical look on her face as if she was trying to figure out a smell. Before she could get any words out James shared his discovery with the rest of the group in the room.

“I’m heading home for the longest shower of my life. And Kara, Lena? She has powers. She can fly. She had now demonstrated her abilities” in the middle of a diaper change. I officially am no longer changing another of her diapers.”

With that final word, and a not so kind gesture, James left the apartment followed by the sounds of the laughter of his friends.

—————————-

Now, Christmas 2017 brought not only all of the Superfriends together with the Danvers and Kent families, but it was also to be a time for a joining of another type.

That is, as long as things went to plan.

Once Lexie had finished opening the mountain of presents she had been spoiled with, exhausting herself in the process, Eliza took her to her bedroom to go for a nap.

While Eliza had left the room and everyone else was engaged in their own activities Lena caught Kara’s eye, looking over to the Christmas tree, in particular at one ornament. When Kara approached the tree she knew that ornament hadn’t been there when they set up the tree. The ornament itself was simple, a fireplace mantle with three stockings hanging down, one with Lena’s name, the next with Kara’s name, and the third with Lexie’s.

Removing the ornament from the tree Lena turned to Kara, still keeping her eyes trained on the ornament.

“I know we may have had the most unique beginning to any relationship on earth, but I wouldn’t change a thing. One year ago today we had found out I was pregnant with our little girl, and despite the shock of that discovery and the many symptoms of my pregnancy you stuck with me throughout it all.”

Looking up Lena locked her glassy eyes on Kara’s.

“Throughout the past year, I waited for you to realize what had happened and that you were about to have a child with me. A Luthor. That you would then take off once it sunk in.”

Smiling now, Lena continued, not noticing that they now had the attention of everyone in the room.

“That never happened. Instead I found myself falling more in love with you every day. I know we are doing this as backwards, having a child and moving in together without ever even exchanging a kiss or going on a date but Kara Zor-El, will you continue down this backwards path with me and agree to be my wife?”

Finishing her question Lena turned the ornament over to show a beautiful ring taped to the back.

“There is a matching bracelet as well if you will say yes.”

Holding her breath Lena awaited Kara’s answer.

With her eyes going between the ring and Lena Kara was unable to formulate a response. Her smile, the infamous Sunny Danvers smile was beginning to cross her face. Nodding, Kara reached out for Lena to slip the ring on her finger, quickly followed up by a kiss between the two that showed that they were in their own world.

When Kara’s hand reached around Lena, moving lower on her back while deepening the kiss, the people in the room were treated to another first.

The first time anyone saw Superman faint.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “What ignites your passion” and “Who’s the father?”


End file.
